1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle stems, and more particularly to a bicycle stem which is adjustable between a low, touring position, a high, mountain bike position, and many intermediate positions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Designers of bicycles, bicycle components and bicycle stems in particular are continually seeking new and improved systems adapted to permit ease of manufacture, as well as efficiency and comfort in use and handling. In order to be a useful, marketable and profitable venture, such a design should allow the full range of use as does any conventionally designed bicycle stem, yet should also be a versatile design, simple to mass produce, package and market.
Such conventionally designed bicycle stems are normally manufactured such that there can be only a limited amount of height adjustment. However, this limited amount will not vary the handlebar position from a touring position to a mountain bike position or anything intermediate those two positions. The manufacture of such bicycle stems would essentially necessitate a dedicated facility adapted to produce only one type of stem appropriate for either the touring bike or mountain bike, as desired. However, this dedication of resources is too costly a proposition in today's diversified and competitive business arena.
Another drawback associated with bicycles having stems only suited for either touring or mountain bikes, or any other one position, is that, on different occasions, the rider and/or the terrain may not be suited for that one type of handlebar configuration. In that event, the rider has only two options--purchase a different bicycle which would be suited for such terrain, or forego that opportunity to ride. The first solution is extremely cost prohibitive for most people and presents problems in storage; while the second solution cuts greatly into a rider's bicycling pleasure and enjoyment.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide one bicycle stem which can be adjusted into a position suitable for touring bikes, mountain bikes, stationary athletic bikes, or the like, without having to change the position and attitude of the handlebars. Further, it would be desirable to provide such an adjustable bicycle stem which allows for quick positioning for better control and comfort while riding without dismounting, and without needing any tools in order to adjust the stem. Still further, it would be desirable to provide such a stem which can be mounted on standard bicycle forks. It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable stem whereby the handlebars can be positioned for use by several members of one family, thus eliminating the need for a less avid bicycling family to purchase various bikes to fit an individual member's physique and preference.